


Cherry Pie

by MirrorMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Pie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMind/pseuds/MirrorMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is hungry and sam left an hour ago. Cas fixes deans problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i wrote this a little while back and decided to finally post it. Anywhoo this is my first fic, i hope you like it. This is not beta so all mistakes are my own. I dont own supernatural or any of the characters only my imagination. So here you go.

When sam had left to go get pie Dean excpected fifteen minutes tops. That had been an hour ago. He was almost positive that it didn't take an hour to run and get pie. But there wasn't much Dean could do, sam had taken the impala so he couldn't go anywhere to get it himself. He was starting to get worried but was interrupted by a grumbe. He stopped pacing around the room to see where the sound had come from. There was another grumble. Dean look down suddenly just as another grumble came from his stomach. He groaned and yelled,

"God damn it, sam!" Then there was a blast of wind in the room and the tell tale fluttering of wings then a deep voice.

"Why are damning God, Dean?" Dean wipped around with his gun raised and was met with the familiar site of Castiel Angel of Thursday and all things blue tilting his head in comfusion.

"Oh hi Cas," Dean lowered his gun and tucked it back into the back of his pants, "sam hasn't come back with my pie! He left an hour ago and i dont know where the hell he is."

"Would you like for me to find out where he is?" Cas asked, uncertain if he should.

"Yes." Cas nodded and was gone with a flutter of wings. Dean started pacing again and almost tripped on his duffle bag. He kicked it to the side with a look of annoyance. Cas then reappeared by the duffle bag but didnt say anything. He look paler and a little uncomfortable.

"Cas-" Cas interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Sam is busy at the momemt so I don't think you're getting your pie any time soon."

"Um, okay. Where is sam?"

"He is currently with a lady friend." Cas said looking even more uncomfortable. Judging by the way Cas was shifting around he had probably walked in on something. Then it hit dean like a ton of bricks.

"Sammy's having sex?" Cas quickly nodded, " well good for him. But couldnt he have given me my pie first?" Dean tummy growled again and he yelled "Fuck it, i guess im walking." He was half way to the door when he was yanked back and twirled around.

"What the hell !?" Cas's hand was on his shoulder keeping him in place. "Let go, Cas. Im hungry."

"I can fix that."

"What? How?"

"Like this." Using the hand that was still on his shoulder Cas forced dean's body against his and kissed him deeply but quickly. Dean was so shocked that he didnt even move. Then cas let go and took a step back. Dean's brain is trying to catch up with what happened when cas shifted and look like he was about to fly off, so dean quickly caught cas by the waist and kissed him just as deeply but longer. They sperrated when dean had to breath again.

"I was afraid you didn't you felt the same way." Cas said breathlessly.

"Of course i do. Always have, always will." Cas gasped at his words and dean took the oppurtunity to shove his tongue in Cas's mouth and thoroghly tongue fuck it. Cas moaned in to the kiss and let dean map out his mouth. Cas was completely hard and his hip jerked forward to find that dean was to. Dean moaned at the contact and grabbed cas's ass and ground against him, all the while walking them back to the bed. When the back of Cas's knees hit the bed dean firmly pushes cas down onto it. Cas gasps as he bounces. Dean takes a moment to take in the view in front of him: Cas laid out, legs spread, trenchcoat flared out, looking up at him with kiss-swolen lips; it was beautiful. Dean climbed over cas and kissed his neck, nipping here and there. 

"Clothes, Cas." Dean whispered against cas's skin. One snap later and it was skin on skin. They both gasped as both of they cocks were freed and rubbed together. Dean snaked his hand down and grabbed both their cocks and started strocking them. 

"Ah!- Dean!" Dean smirked and sped up, rubbing over the slits every few strokes. Cas was clawing at his back and his breath was coming in short puffs. Then suddenly dean was on his back and cas was in his lap. 

"If you dont stop doing that im going to come, Dean." During the flip of positions dean's hand had stopped but at cas's words he started up again but this time twisting his wrist on the the upward strokes. Cas's back arched and he let out a deep moan. "Dean" it was a low warning but dean ignored it, instead choosing to flick over the slit making cas make a choked of moan. Dean heard another snap and he no longer had cas in his hand but had his wrists handcuffed to the head board.

"Wha-? No fair!" Cas chuckled and bent to give dean a kiss.

"I dont want this to be over yet." Before dean could reply cas had already bent his head lower and was sucking on his nipple then blowing cool air over it making it hard. Dean's back arched off the bed and moan loud and dirty. Cas switched over to the other one and gave it the same treatment earning the same reaction.

"Cas!" Cas in response hummed while still attached to dean's nipple making deans hips jerk into cas's. "N-need you C-cas!" Cas gave the nipple one last suck then kissed up Dean's chest then his jaw and whispered in his ear,

"Say please." Cas teased.

"Please Cas, please!" Dean all but nearly screamed.

"Sense you ask so nicely." Cas licked behind dean's ear then his mouth. He the reached behind him and grabbed Dean's now magicly lubbed cock and postitioned it at his entrance.

"Wow wow, Cas. I dont want to hurt you."

"Im an Angel of the Lord, Dean, you cant hurt me." With that Cas sat down on Dean cock till dean bottomed out. Both dean and cas groaned. Dean from the tight heat of Cas. Cas from the way dean filled him so completely. Cas slowly lifted himself up then back down. Up down, up down, up down. He did this untill Dean started thrusting up into him. Dean tryed to move his arms but reminded that he could by the hand cuffs.

"Cas please." Dean said refering to the cuffs. Cas stopped moveing and thought about it. He came to a conclusion. He paced his hands on dean's hips to keep him from moving. The slowly started grinding his hips makin dean moan.

"Do you think you deserve to be let go?"

"Yes, please!"

"No, i dont think you deserve to." Cas then rose up till only the tip was in him then he slammed his hips down, punching Dean's half formed protest out of his chest. He did this again and again until dean was spitting out random curses. The cas smiled and snapped his fingers and dean was free.

"Fucking finally!!!" Dean didnt waist any time, he wrapped his arms around cas's waist and rolled untill cas was under him. He then pounded into cas. When cas's back arched and he cane with a shout that brioke all the light dean knew he had found cas's g-spot. It only tookthree more thrust then he was coming deep in cas. When dean came down from his high he found that cas had snapped them them clean and that he was laying fully on cas but cas didnt seem to mind. He was petting deans hair and dean sighed happily rolling of cas but dragged him so that they were spooning. Cas chuckled and said,

"I didnt think you'de be one for cuddleing after intercorse"

"Well i am so you better deal." Dean said snuggleing closer to cas. Cas chuckled again then said quietly,

"I love you, Dean"

"I love you too,Cas. Always"

It was then, right before he fell asleep, that Dean realized he wasn't hungry any more.


End file.
